All Bad Things MUST End
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Marissa is sick of Summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_All Bad Things MUST End._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Marissa/Summer._

**Rating: **_K_

**Category: **_Angst/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The OC nor do I own the characters, only the story line._

**Summary: **_Marissa finally gets rid of summer and we find out why._

**A/N: **_I've never seen Marissa/Summer as a good couple and it always seemed that they would argue a lot because they are both so hot and strong headed so I thought I'd do a quick story like this._

When Summer saw that her cheating on me wasn't bothering me anymore, she tried to make it worse by letting me catch her making out with random guys and letting me walk in on her screwing someone and all I used to do was laugh and walk out because it just wasn't affecting me anymore. Nothing did, I didn't really feel anything towards her but pity, pity just because she had to feel loved so she had to go sleeping around when I could have actually learnt and tried to give her anything that she wanted but she threw that all away. As the months went by she got worse, she drank a lot more, had two or three abortions and was on drugs and at this time I was still with her, but that was only because we never really saw each other to break up and none of believed in breaking up in any other way than face to face so I just built up all my anger and waited until I could see her, I wanted it to be in a moment that was so amazing, that would make her regret everything, that would make her see her world crashing down around her.

I spent ages planning on how I could possibly do that and I came up with many schemes and each one always seemed to fail until I thought of the most painfully obvious and when I did think of it, I thought myself stupid because I didn't even realise that it would have an effect on her at all. I planned everything out so carefully, I wasn't usually the one to be mean or harsh or to show anyone up but I was sick of Summer and her games and constant messing people around so I didn't care anymore and I knew that I would pull this off and I would pull it off so damn well and no one would stop me. Summer had had her moments and I was about to have my finest moment of all time and I was going to love every bit of it. I'm going to love the look on her face, the shame, the embarrassment and every other look and state that she is going to be in when it all kicks off and happens.

I sound evil and for once, I actually liked it, I liked the feeling of having power over someone who had so much power over me in the first place and originally. I do wonder what her 'friends' would say to her or look at her like when they found out that she wasn't in charge anymore.

So that's what I did. I went up to her and finished her, in front of all of her so called friends and they all looked at her in shock, for once Summer Roberts had been beaten, she had been finished and not the other way around and as soon as I did this, I had never felt happier in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_All Bad Things MUST End._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Marissa/Summer._

**Rating: **_K_

**Category: **_Angst/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The OC nor do I own the characters, only the story line._

**Summary: **_Marissa finally gets rid of summer and we find out why._

**A/N: **_I've never seen Marissa/Summer as a good couple and it always seemed that they would argue a lot because they are both so hot and strong headed so I thought I'd do a quick story like this._

When I found out that she was cheating on me, the very first time that I found out then I admit that I was pretty heartbroken because I thought that she would never do that to me but then as time went on I noticed that she was changing a lot and that I could see the change and what it was doing to her, it was making her an awful person, it was making her lose all the morals that she had and she just stopped caring altogether, she was falling apart and forming someone new, someone that I didn't personally like and someone that everyone else liked just because they knew that they could have her in their beds whenever they wanted to and they all knew that all they had to do was pick up the phone.

Not one of them gave one about what it would do to me or how much it would hurt me, they just wanted her for themselves, Summer was nothing but their object of lust and she just didn't care, she wanted to be loved by as many people as she could be and I just was never enough for her. The few people that I had left as friends told me that she never deserved someone like me and I agreed with them all because I knew that I didn't. I deserved someone better who treated me right and who would only be with me and not half the county but no, unfortunately for myself I fell for the girl who was once nice and sweet and innocent, who then turned into the sluggish, slapper that I now want to hit around the face repeatedly whenever I see her.

She was never that right for me, we never seemed to right and we never looked perfect or anywhere near normal together and it was pretty much always a no-go. To her, a relationship was all about sex and that's all it was for the 7 months that we were together, that's right a whole 7 months of just constant sex and then having her cheating on me because like I said before, I was obviously never enough to satisfy her.

The next few times that I found out that she had cheated on me, I just wasn't shocked anymore, I had grown accustomed to it and I knew when she going to do it and the exact moments of when she was doing it, and I learnt to be able to tell when she lying to me, whenever she saw me, she had that guilty look on her face because she knew that I knew what was going on which is what led her to thinking that I was too scared or weak to leave her. She got that one wrong, she got most things wrong, she thought people loved her, she thought people liked her and wanted to be friends with her, everyone only wants her because she will have sex with anything and has lots and lots of money. She's never had a real friend apart from me when we were younger and before we dated, and because of this change that she started to go through she lost everything including herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_All Bad Things MUST End._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Marissa/Summer._

**Rating: **_K_

**Category: **_Angst/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The OC nor do I own the characters, only the story line._

**Summary: **_Marissa finally gets rid of summer and we find out why._

**A/N: **_I've never seen Marrisa/Summer as a good couple and it always seemed that they would argue a lot because they are both so hot and strong headed so I thought I'd do a quick story like this._

"**No Summer, I can't cope with this; you're too self-obsessed and absorbed. I can't do it, we're over, sorry."** I said quietly. She had a look of pure shock on her face, she never thought that I would actually do it, she always thought that I was too much of a pushover to leave her and that I would be too scared to leave her because I would lose all of my friends but to be honest, I'd rather lose all my friends than stay with her. She was stuck-up and selfish and she just didn't care about anything but herself, her hair, her money or her appearance and come on, she cheated on me nearly every weekend. A girl just has to say when enough is enough and I've wanted to say it for a while now but I've only just been able to.

She didn't yell of me to come back, there was no begging and there was definitely no pleading for me to turn back around and come back to me, she just let me walk off and walk out of her life and I knew that as soon as I closed the front door of her house she probably phoned up some randomer and asked them to get off with her because she knew that anyone would because California was all about sex these days, sex, money and a good old scandal and in our teenage world, the scandal was supplemented with a good affair, not that anyone really cared anymore when they were cheated on, I guess they all just got used to it and got used to being doormats, just like I used to. I used to go to Summer's every day but on the weekends I didn't see her as much and that was because I knew what was going on, I knew that she was off gallivanting with some other guy or maybe some other girl, I never really knew and even if I was told, I probably wasn't paying attention, the fact is that I knew that it was happening and I just let it.

I never loved Summer or anything otherwise I would've put up a damn good fight, the only reason I stayed with her is because it kept other people away from me because they knew that Summer would have them instead or kick the hell out of them if they ever tried anything with him, it's a bit hypocritical really wasn't it? I wasn't allowed to cheat but she was, and she made sure that she did whenever she could.

I hate her, I actually do hate her and I'm not going to lie about it, she was an awful girlfriend, she couldn't do anything right, she forgot all the important dates constantly and forgot birthdays and for god's sake, she even said the wrong name once or twice on dates and more consistently when we were in bed. Fabulous Summer I guess. I do wonder what everyone else says if she gets their name wrong, mind you, they probably don't mind, they'd be too busy trying to make sure they weren't contracting anything off her because everyone knew that she'd been around the block one too many times before.


End file.
